


Avengers, after avenging hours

by tonysdanvers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be read as one shots, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysdanvers/pseuds/tonysdanvers
Summary: What if Tony Stark never creates Ultron..and they just resume life as a team in the Avengers tower, now trying to live through simpler things in lifeThe domestic life of Avengers that I would love to see about in the movies, but since we were robbed, here we go!





	1. A party and the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfiction, and it's been a while since I sat down and wrote something so I really hope it isn't that bad. Also if you can give me suggestions on how to improve, you're totally welcome. I hope you enjoy reading this!

"You bet your ass"

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria couldn't help herself at that, as Steve blushed several shades of red and everyone else was laughing their butts out. "You really had to tell them all about that, didn't you?" Steve quipped, trying to hide his embarrassment.

It's not like he didn't swear before, but he didn't realise those words had slipped out of his mouth during the battle. Now he'd probably have to live with that all his life, especially when he was anything but an innocent person. Sadly everyone just assumed that America's golden boy never swore, and he had to go with it.

There was easy banter all around, and a sense of peace, which was very rare considering they were the Avengers. But they did deserve this break, and they sure were gonna enjoy it.

Suddenly there was a sharp deafening noise, and everyone instinctively covered their ears. A voice was heard from across the room, "Sorry guys, I was just trying to play my playlist, this party music is way too annoying after a point" and that voice belonged to Clint, who had messed up with the sound system.

Nat stumbled as she tried to get up and get more drinks "You're just an old dad who has no taste. Are you going to play your classical music here?" Steve casually mumbled that he'd be fine with that, but he knew if anyone heard that, they'd have another thing that they would never shut up about.

She bought over a tray of drinks and soon everyone was gulping down drinks again. As the night went on and more drinks went down, and fuzzier their minds went. Steve and Bruce were the only ones who weren't completely smashed. At one point Tony was so drunk that he tried to dance with Nat, and even surprisingly Nat agreed. In their drunken stupor they pretty much just kept crashing into each other and laughing at themselves like little kids. Sam and Clint were seated at one end of the humungus sofa that Tony had, probably discussing bird stuff.

It was late and no one had the energy to move into their quarters, so they just crashed out there in the common area. Steve had passed out on the sofa, with Bruce leaning on his shoulder and Tony's head on his lap. Nat was sprawled on the floor in front of them, and even the rest had somehow made themselves comfortable either on the sofa or the floor. Clint, however, was found sleeping on top of the pool table.

It was 10 am and it was still dark thanks to Jarvis, cause he knew they were in no state to face the sunlight. Steve was the first one to wake up, he usually was the early riser anyway. He realised he had no idea how to get up without waking up Tony or Bruce, so he just had to stay there, totally awake with two geniuses literally sleeping on him. He stayed there for a few more minutes (although it seemed like hours to him) but his stomach gave away and soon he realised he was really hungry. As if on cue, Pepper walked into the common area to check out its condition.

Before cap tried to speak, Pepper cut him off, "I know you must be hungry, and probably have a pounding headache, so I already ordered breakfast for y'all. Also, there's medicine, in case, which actually I'm sure the others will definitely need." She walked up to where Steve was sitting and tried to wake Tony up from his lap.

Tony, still in his drunken sleepy state, mumbled something about loving pepper and asking this woman to stay away from him. Pepper tried to half carry him, and on his way Tony kept shouting, asking everyone to clean up the room. It's not like he cared, okay maybe he did care, it's his home after all. She left the room, but not before giving Steve a smile, which he returned with just as much intensity. He placed Bruce's head over the headrest of the sofa.

He got up, not bothering to see what condition the room is in, and stumbled upon nat who was still on the floor. Natasha was rudely awoken as a 200-pound man fell on him. Wincing and glaring at Steve, who only apologized before he headed to the dining table and found a huge stack of pancakes. Not caring to wait for anybody, (and in his defence, they would have woken up if they were hungry) he started digging into those pancakes.

Nat woke up next and groggily walked back to her quarters. On her way back she found Steve on the dining table, hogging down pancakes like he hadn't eaten for 70 years. There was chocolate sauce dripping from the corner of his mouth, and she giggled to herself as she walked to the elevator. She entered her room and fell face-first into her bed.

Soon everyone woke up and stumbled to their own quarters. It was late afternoon when everyone gathered at the dining table again. Most were still hung over, but Steve was the only one who was fully alert. "Guess we had a great night, and an even better morning." said Nat lazily, twirling her spaghetti around the fork.

"Guess what, I'm never drinking again." Tony replied, still slightly sleepy.

Steve was busy chowing down his food, the supersoldier needed his food after all, and he definitely more food than others. He just had a larger appetite.

Tony just stared at Steve as he continued to eat. "Okay here is a mystery, how come we're all so hung over and tired and spangles over here is all fresh as a flower? I'm pretty sure he went out for his morning run as well. Am I right, Steve?"

Steve continued to eat and replied between his bites, "Well it wasn't a morning run actually. I didn't have anything to do and there was no one else to train with either, so I went out for a run."                       
"Jeez grandpa you literally live in the golden age of internet and you had nothing to do? And so you went for a run?" Tony replied, slightly confused and amazed at the same time.

"Funny how this "grandpa" was able to run 15 miles after partying the previous night and you all are still sleepy and complaining. Guess we all know the grandpa is." Steve said with a smirk on his face, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He got up, "Hope you all remember that we've to start training again."

Everyone let out a synchronized groan and there were low murmurs of complaints. Steve simply smiled at them and left the room.

"He simply is something else, huh" Tony whispered to himself. Nat caught that, and replied back, "He really is."


	2. A magnet to attract the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam are on a mission to find bucky, and Tony is quite excited to meet him.

Steve and Sam sat in the corner of the common room discussing something very secretly. Tony was in his workshop as usual, while the rest were either training or in their own quarters.                                     
"What you're suggesting is literally the most ridiculous idea I have ever hea-" Steve started,

"-but you're not coming up with anything else. At least I have an idea." Sam interrupted.

"And where do you think you're going to find the biggest magnet in the city?" replied Steve.

"You live with Tony Stark. How hard would it be for you to find a huge magnet?"

"Okay well, let me see."

The next day everyone sat at the breakfast table, Steve reading his newspaper (no matter how much Tony insisted him to use the Starkpad to read, he just wouldn't agree. "It's not the same as reading an actual newspaper, Stark", he'd reply) while the others were having breakfast. Tony was missing, as usual, he was in his workshop he would only join them towards the end with a mug of black coffee in his hands. It was a normal lazy morning when Tony suddenly barged in.

"Whose idea was it to buy the largest magnet in the city and have it delivered to my workshop? You know most of the things in there is made of metal right? Oh wait, who ordered this in the first place huh?"

Steve sheepishly stood up and said, "Actually it was me. I mean I didn't order it, Sam did. I didn't know it would be delivered to your workshop."

Tony had a confused look on his face, "Okay but why on earth would you need such a huge magnet??"

Bruce and Thor were staring at Steve as they waited for an answer, and Clint was just busy with his cereal.

Steve blushed furiously as he tried to look away, "Well..uh...I hope you remember Bucky-?"

"Bucky..yeah we've heard that name..a few times...a few thousand times" Stark snickered.

Steve blushed even harder, "-yeah so Sam thought it'd be a good idea to catch him with a huge magnet, you know just in case, cause his metal arm..."

At that Bruce and Tony started laughing, Thor was still staring, now even at Bruce and tony because he was confused, and Steve was red from the embarrassment. "See I tried to tell Sam that this was a ridiculous idea but he wouldn't listen.."

Tony stopped laughing and just replied with a smile, "Its okay cap, I get it. I hope this works out and you find Bucky soon." With that, Tony reached for his coffee and sat down. Even Steve had a smile on his face now

 

\--------------------

"So Steve really did find bucky? With that magnet?" Tony asked Nat with genuine curiosity.

"I guess he did, now they're coming back. You can ask when they get back, which should be about an hour from now. I don't have anything else to do now, so I'm going to work out. If you need me, I'll be there." replied Nat and headed to the gym.

Tony wondered if he should wait at the entrance or in the common area. He was genuinely fascinated to meet Bucky. Steve had told a lot of stories about him, and he knew the difference between bucky and the winter soldier. He also knew the truth about his parents (Steve told him a long time ago, and although he was mad at first he quickly realised that the winter soldier and bucky weren't the same.) Steve and Sam had been gone for almost a month now, in search of bucky, and now that they had found him, they were heading home.

He decided to wait in the common room cause there was a lot of time in hand, also cause waiting at the entrance was slightly creepy. He sat down on one of those huge sofas he had in the common room and decided to surf through the internet while he waited. He didn't realise when he fell asleep and suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Tony instantly opened his eyes and found Steve along with his brunette standing right behind him.

Steve started, "So Tony, formal introduction, this is Buc-"

Tony cut him off, "I think we all know who this is, Steve, with the number of times you've told us him," and took a few steps towards bucky and extended his hand, "And you probably know me, I think pretty much everyone knows me, and I must say its a pleasure to meet you in person."

Bucky was genuinely surprised, and he couldn't speak. He shook Tony's hand and managed to croak out a simple "I am really sorry, and thank you for everything."

Tony shrugged, "Listen bucky, you have nothing to be sorry about. If that's what you're referring to, you have nothing to be sorry about. I can't even accept your apology when it wasn't your mistake in the first place. Also, don't thank me, anybody would do that for a friend."

Bucky was deeply moved when Tony called him a friend, "Friends. Right. You are an amazing person Tony, it really is an honour to be your friend." replied Bucky.

Steve was just standing there looking at the duo. "Are you both going to confess your love for each other now? Come on, we have to go meet the rest" Steve laughed.

Bucky and Tony also let out a laugh. "Yeah, let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this was how tony and bucky met, honestly they would have been really good friends if they had met under better circumstances.  
> Also next update might take some time, idk cause i have my exams coming up. Hope you're enjoying reading this!


End file.
